Slann
Slann teams bring back one of the oldest fantasy races in the Games Workshop stable by reinstating them as a Blood Bowl team in the "New Teams for Bloodbowl" document, and are legal for play as of the Bloodbowl Competition Rules v6. The Slann are amphibious, froglike creatures. In the world of Warhammer Fantasy, the race is largely extinct, and dominated by ancient, corpulent versions of the once virile species; however, the team that appears in Blood Bowl is more akin to the species as it originally appeared in Warhammer Fantasy many years ago. The reason given in the fluff is that most of the Slann players in the Blood Bowl universe are younger beings who have forsaken the traditional role of becoming fat, lazy overlords for the Lizardmen, and have instead dedicated their lives to travelling the world, playing Blood Bowl. The Slann are one of the three teams endorsed in New Teams for Blood Bowl. Like their contemporaries in the Chaos Pact and Underworld teams, the Slann have not been added to the main rules document at the request of Games Workshop top brass, who prefer not to add teams that do not yet have a dedicated range of miniatures. (On a side note, the team has also been excluded from the current, computerized version of Blood Bowl as produced by Cyanide Studios.) The team is among the newest concepts for Bloodbowl, though a few Slann figures were produced and/or proposed in the very earliest versions of Blood Bowl. As such, this team has not yet been extensively written about by various Blood Bowl fans and Leagues; however, it is beginning to gain popularity, and will likely become more common as the Blood Bowl Competition Rules v6 become more widespread. Players Available 0-16 Slann Linemen 0-4 Slann Catchers 0-4 Slann Blitzers 0-1 Kroxigors The Star Players Helmet Wulf, Hemlock, Morg 'n' Thorg, and Slibli are available for inducement by Slann teams. Play Style and Tactics As stated above, play of Slann eams in major Leagues and Tournaments is still fairly new, and as such, there is very little conventional wisdom about the style of play best suited to the team. The general consensus is that the team can be considered to be a Hybrid Team style roster, with both Agility Team and Bashy Team characteristics. All members of the team, with the notable exception of the Kroxigor, have access to the Leap skill, making them extremely potent in a moving game. In addition, most have at least Armor Value 8, which gives them a great deal of resilience. Famous Slann Teams Although actual rules for playing with Slann in Blood Bowl are relatively recent, references to Slann teams go back quite a few years. The oldest reference to a Slann team by name mentions the Lustria Croakers. Miniatures There are no official Games Workshop miniatures currently produced for the Slann team, and Games Workshop has not actually produced any smaller Slann models since the 1990s; a few of the Slann Mage Priests found in the Lizardman range produced for Warhammer Fantasy might be useful as sideline figures. Numerous styles of Slann type figures, however, can be found with producers of alternative miniatures, including Gaspez Arts, Goblin Forge, Impact Miniatures, and Roll Jordan miniatures. Category:Teams